


Видения наяву

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: WTF Ural 2021 челлендж [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Photo, WTF 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, craft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Эти волшебные бомбы для ванн сделаны будто из порошка уральских аметистов и малахитов, которые вызывают видения наяву
Series: WTF Ural 2021 челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159085
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Видения наяву

Лесным и горным ведьмам ничто человеческое не чуждо: тоже любят отдохнуть в теплой воде. Только бомбочки для ванн у них не обычные, а магические, с порошком камней, издавна славящихся магической силой. Малахитовая: этот камень поглощает негатив, помогает укрепить нервную систему, освободить сознание от обид, а также привлечь внимание противоположного пола. Таким же эффектом обладают эфирные масла, добавленные в смесь - пачули, сандал и лемонграсс. Аметистовая: этот камень наполняет энергией, очищает мысли и эмоции от хаоса, а также помогает сосредоточиться на конкретной цели. Терпкая вишня в тёмном шоколаде ничуть не хуже бодрит и улучшает настроение.

  
[Полный размер](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697665859434315837/810148392034369566/unknown.png)

Состав:  
основа: сода, лимонная кислота, соль дробленая, масло виноградной косточки, блестки;  
зеленый: эфирные масла пачули, ладан, лемонграсс;  
фиолетовый: ароматизатор вишня в шоколаде


End file.
